Boba Fett (Legends)/Bio
Boba Fett was a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and Mercenary, active throughout galactic history from the Clone Wars, to the Galactic Civil War to the era of the New Republic. When his father, Jango Fett, agreed to be the genetic template for the Clone Army, he asked for payment in the form of a single unaltered clone to raise as his son- Boba. After Jango's death during the Battle of Geonosis, Boba Fett took up the family business and began taking bounty hunting jobs while searching for his killer, Mace Windu. Even as a child, he quickly earned a reputation for getting the job done and was often in the employ of various Hutt families. When the Empire was founded in 19 BBY, Boba Fett found himself a frequent hire of the new galactic government, and was often sent on missions to assassinate political targets, funnel out Jedi hiding after Order 66, and often worked alongside Darth Vader. He would ultimately be hired to track down the Millennium Falcon and capture Han Solo, a mission he succeeded in when Vader had him frozen in Carbonite, allowing Fett to deliver him to Jabba the Hutt. When Luke Skywalker lead a mission to rescue his friend, Boba was knocked into the Sarlaac Pit, where he met his apparent death- however the Mandalorian was able to escape using his armor and willpower to force himself to safety. After a time of Bounty Hunting in the post-Imperial era, he returned to his people to become Mandalore, the leader of the Mandalorians, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, where he organized them into mercenary bands that defended people from Vong forces, before officially joining alongside the New Republic as allies, a decision that would make the Mandalorians a stronger force in the Galaxy than they had been in generations. Afterwards, Boba and his granddaughter Mirta Gev would go on many missions together, often working alongside Solo, and when the Second Galactic Civil War began, he trained Solo's daughter in techniques to kill Jedi to give her an edge over her brother, the fallen Darth Caedus, an edge that would allow her to defeat him and win the war, though Fett found himself infected with a nanovirus that would prevent him from returning to Mandalore until he could find a cure. __TOC__ Battle vs. Wolf O'Donnell (by Samurai234) On the planet Tatooine, Boba Fett is exiting Jabba's palace when he recives a call from a person named Fox McCloud asking him to capture the leader of a group called Star Wolf. Boba Fett accepts it and enters the Slave I to capture this leader. Meanwhile...... On a jungle planet, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski are about to leave when the Slave I lands in front of them. Boba Fett exits the ship and approaches Wolf. "Stand back, boys," said Wolf. "I'll deal with this character." "Are you Wolf O'Donnell?" asked Fett. "Yeah." replied Wolf. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "Name's Boba Fett, galaxy's greatest bounty hunter. Your friend Fox asked me to hunt you down." "Well," said Wolf "I'll be sure to thank Fox for that. In the meantime, here's a present!" Wolf throws a smart bomb at Fett, but he activates his jet-pack and flies away from the blast. Boba then activates his Czerka ZX miniature flame projector and fires a stream of fire at Wolf. Wolf rolls out of the way and grabs his sniper rifle and shoots at Fett. He misses, but ends up hitting Fett's jet-pack, causing it to malfunction. Boba flies through the air, before hitting a tree. Wolf then places a sensor bomb near another tree. Fett recovers from the fall and sees the bomb. He throws a thermal dentinator and blows up the bomb. He spots Wolf and fires some shots from his concussion grenade launcher. Wolf, however, puts up his reflector, and the grenades blow up harmlessly on the shield. Fett pulls out his DXR-6 disruptor rifle and fires. The force of the blast disrupts the reflector, forcing Wolf to switch to his machine gun. Fett pulls out his EE-3 carbine rifle and both fire at each other. Fett decides to switch to his Sacros K-11 blaster pistol while Wolf switches to his pistol. both fire at each other until they run of ammo. Wolf activates the gun's bayonet and charges at Fett, hoping to stab him in the neck, but Fett does a drop kick and trips Wolf. Fett pulls out his two retractable vibroblades while Wolf decides to use his claws. Wolf swipes at Fett but the bounty hunter manages to avoid the attacks. Fett tries attack back, but Wolf manages to luckily avoid the swipes. Wolf jumps up and manages to kick Boba in the chest, throwing him back. Wolf howls, and prepares to lay the final blow, but leaves himself open to an attack from Fett. Fett swings one on the vibroblades, and wounds Wolf on his arm. Fett kicks him back to Panther and Leon and wraps a wire around all three of them. Chuckling to himself, Fett drags the Star Wolf team onto the Slave I and leaves the planet. 10 miniutes later..... Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal) are waiting on a another desert like planet when they see the Slave I land. Fett exits the ship and shows Fox his bounty. Fox hand Fett the money and they watch as the Slave I leaves the planet. "Well, Well," said Fox. "It's been a while hasn't it, Wolf?" "Not long enough." Wolf replied, disappointed. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion The experts thought the reason why Boba Fett won was because even though Wolf was fast and had a shield, Fett's experience with fighting Jedi and various tough enemies put him on top. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samus Aran (by Wassboss) Boba Fett is flying through the air, scanning the ground for his target. Ever since his encounter with the mysterious purple bounty hunter his search for benjieman tennyson has gone down hill. Every time he gets close to catching him he is always distarced by other enimies of the ten year old boy. He spots his target leaning against the side of an RV, his main mode of transport. Boba fett takes out his EE-3 Blaster rifle and aims it at the boy. "Gottca now" he says smiling and is about to pull the trigger when he hears something behind him and he twists his head, only too be struck by a purple beam and knocked out of the air. "God dammit" boba fett says dusting the dust off himself. He looks at in the direction of his target but sees that he has already left the area. Fett clenches his fist in anger and turns to face his attacker. "What the hell are you doing" he shouts at the armour clad person standing before him. "I have been hired" the deep voice starts "To protect this boy at all costs". The bounty hunter then points her gun arm at fett and sends a purple laser flying out of it, hitting fett in the chest and knocking him too the floor. Fett takes out his EE-3 blaster rifle and opens fire on the female bounty hunter, the lasers bringing her to her knees. However her armour is strong and the lasers do no damage to her and bareley scratch her armour. She fires another power beam but fett dodges it and fires more laser's at her, this time making large dents in her armour. Samus, realising that her armour will soon be penatrated, fires again but this time aim for the gun, striking the barrel and causing the barrel to snap off. Fett tosses aside his now usless rifle and takes out another one and continues firing at samus. Samus tris to dodge the lasers but some of them still hit her, weakening her armour more. "Oh no not this again" she moans and swiches to her ice beam. She freezes fett's gun's barrel and then freezes the lower half of his body too the floor. She then switches back to her power beam and starts blasting away at fett's armour. Fett struggles to get free but he is frozen solidly to the floor and his armour won't hold forever, he can already feel it weakening. Thinking fast he sparys the ice with flames from his flammethrower and he is soon free from its grip. The bounty hunter then activates his jet pack, stopping a few feet in the air. He then sends the flames curling and whipping through the air towards samus but her armour stops the flames in thier tracks and the flames pass harmlessy around her. "Is that the bes you got" she says laughing. "Nope this is" fett says wickdly and takes out 6 thermal detonator's hurling them at the female bounty hunter. Samus tries to move out of the blast radius but the combined explosions of all of them, knock her to her knees and doing more damage to her armour. Fett then takes out his vibroblade and flies into samus knocking them both to the ground. He tries furiously stabbing her armour but it's having trouble getting through. Samus suddenly explodes upwards into the air, spinning in a yellow ball of electricity, ripping into fett's armour and sending him crashing into the ground below. Samus lands gracfully on her feet and slides out her plasma whip. She then latches it around fett's arm and starts to swing him around before letting him loose and sending him flying into a nearby water tower. "That was too easy" samus say dusting her self down when she hears something roaring through the air behind her. She turns and is immediatly hit, full force, by fett and he carries them both through the air untill they both crash into another water tower. Fett pulls himself to his feet and shakes off the impact but samus, who took the full force of the impact, is too weak to stand. Fett reaches down and takes the helmet off his opponents head reaveling the woman inside. "Wait your a chick" he says, shocked by the appearence of his attacker. Samus growls weakly but can't must up the energy to say anything. "Well it's such a shame" fett starts "But none can beat the incredible Boba Fett". He then takes out his vibroblade and plunges it through samus's left eye socket, ending her life. "Well i had better go find this tennyson boy" fett says and activates his jet pack, flying off into the sky and leaving samus's body sprawled out in the deserts heat. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion This was a close battle with both warriors having extremley good armour and top natch training, but what won it for Boba Fett was his ruthlessness and jetpack. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain Rex (Legends) (by Wassboss) No battle written. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Boba Fett won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sixsix (by Wassboss) Boba Fett is walking through an old abandoned ghost town. He has been hired by an unknown masked man to kill Benjamin Tennyson, holder of the all powerful omnitrix and bring back the omnitrix for his client. Boba Fett does not know where the boy is but he has tracked him too this ghost town. He spots a figure at the other end of the town and recognises him as the person he has been hired to take out. Boba fett ignites his jet pack and soars in to the air, quietly and quickly. He slowly approaches the young boy and stops a few feet from where he is standing. He slowly lowers out of the sky until his feet touch the ground and he silently unholsters his K-11 Blaster pistol. He levers it at his head and is about to fire until a large explosion sounds very near to his target. The Boy immediately slams his palm down onto the omnitrix. He transforms into a blue Velociraptor and speed off, leaving only a trail of dust behind him. “God Dammit” Fett mutters under his breath and looks around for the cause of the explosion. He spots another alien floating in midair and shouts to him. “Hey do you know where that explosion came from” he asks and the strange alien turns to face him. He says something back in a strange language and a missile launcher pops out of his wrist. Boba fett jumps to the side as 5 missiles spiral towards his previous position. They smash into the ground and make the same explosion that scared his target off. “Fine if you want to play it that way” Fett shout and takes out his blaster pistols and fires at the new threat. However Six-six’s armour absorbs most of the lasers and he fires another cluster of missiles which fett narrowly avoids. The famous bounty hunter decides to join six-six in the air and soars gracefully up to his opponent’s level. Seeing that his missiles will not be as effective now six-six takes out two energy pistols and fires at fett but his armour holds strong and the energy bullets bounce off his armour. Six-six gives up on this tactic and takes out two grenades. He takes out the pins and throws them at fett who easily dodges them and fires his Blaster pistols again, this time managing to badly damage six-six’s armour. Six-six realises that if this carries on then he will soon be killed. Sliding out his energy blade he flies straight at Fett and collides with him in midair. Fett shakes off the attack and dodges a swipe from energy blade. Taking out his Vibroblade he swings it at six-six, but it glances off his helmet. They continue this mid air knife fight until six-six disarms fett of his knife. He then thrusts his energy blade into the fett’s chest, but his armour means that it stops before touching flesh. He yanks it out and is about to go for another strike when fett kicks him in the face, shattering his mask and revealing his hideous face. This drives six-six into a rage and he flies right into Boba fett, smashing them both into the ground. Fett tries to block the many bites from six-six but his opponent is too fast and aggressive. He punches him in the face and kicks him with the boot spikes. This doesn’t stop six-six who lunges for fett again but this time fett is prepared. He catches the crazed bounty hunter on the chin with a brutal uppercut and sends him flying backwards and landing with a crack on his back. Fett quickly takes out a thermal detonator and hurls it at six-six before soaring off into the sky. Six-six growls and is about to give chase when the grenade goes off blowing him to kingdom come. Fett looks back at the explosion and smiles. “Too easy” he whispers to himself before continuing his chase of his target. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Boba Fett won because while they were equal in weaponry his superior experience won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tyber Zann (by Wassboss) Boba Fett is in hot pursuit of of his target and is firing his grenade launcher at the RV, but the vehical is stronger than he thought and it hardley damages the van. "You ain't getting away this time" boba shouts and rams into the RV repeatedly. It seems to work as the huge viehical swerves and sways with every impact. Just as boba is about to overturn the RV a laser comes from out of nowhere and strikes him in the back. It doesn't prenatrate his armour but it causes his jetpack to malfunction. The bounty hunter hits the ground with a thud and the RV speeds off into the distance. "Right THAT IS IT" fett shouts at the top of his voice. "WHOEVER THE HELL DID THAT IS GONNA GET SUCH A BEATING". "I woulden't be so sure about that" a calmer but clearer voice answers. Boba fett takes out his EE-3 blaster rifle and opens fire on the answerer. The man somehow manages to dodge the lasers with only a few minor scorch wounds. He fires back with his disrupter rifle and disintergrates boba's signiture weapon. "Screw you" fett shouts back and takes out two blaster pistols and fires them in quick succession, scoring several hits on the crime lords arms and legs. Tyber winches in pain but somehow manages to take out his Customized Rawk chopped special and fire off a shot, hit boba in the hand and making him drop one of the pistols. Fett ceases fire for a second to pick up his gun and this gives tyber his chance. He fires at a tremendous pace and manages to score many hits on the bounty hunters armour knocking him back many times. Once the bounty hunter has been pushed back enough tyber ceases firing and takes out a thermal detonator. He hurls it at fett but the bounty hunter knows this weapon too well and manages to get out of the blast radius even without his jetpack working. "Hah you think that is gonna kill me" fett shouts and takes out his grenade launcher, emptying the clip at the crime lord. However tyber manages to dodge most of the shots but teh last one catches him off guard and stuns him for a while. Fett sees his chance and charges at tyber, smashing into him and knocking them both to the ground. Fett reaches for his vibroblade but its not in its usual place. "Looking for this" tyber says and rams the vibroblade into fett's shoulderblade, but the armour holds strong and the knife fails to prenatrate his armour. "Ha you think that stupid little knife is gonna get through this armour" fett say laughing and slides out his bot spikes. Standing over his opponent he rams them repeatedly into his side, making tyber scream in agony. He then rams his knee into the crime lords throat, firing his kneepad dart at the same time. He then basts the body a few more times with his blaster pistol just to make sure he is dead. "That was too easy" boba says chuckling and smiles as his jetpack come back into action. "Lets kill this tennyson boy" he says angrily and clenches his fist in anger, before taking to the skies. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Even though tyber zann had the better weapons, it was his lack of armour that was his downfall. Boba fett's armour, training and his jet pack was what won him this match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam) (by Urbancommando77) Arbiter: 5 BF: 5 Arbiter's phantom flys over Tattooine. An elite spots Boba's slave following. "Sir, an undintified space craft is following!" warns the elite. "What! Its probably just a jirlhanae phantom." He responds. "No it looks nothing like a phantom!" The elite exclaims. The slave lands and Boba, IG-88, Dengar, Bossk and 4-LOM come from the ship. "Uhhh...We get paid too, right?" Asks Dengar. Boba sighs "Fine, we'll split it 20 equally. He says. Meanwhile, Arbiter lands behind a giant rock. All the elites cloak and walk out of the phantom. The sniper elite croaches on the rock and fires a round at LOM, but misses. Boba pulls out his EE-3 and shoots were the firing came from, and, with a lucky shot, kills the sniper. Arbiter: 4 Arbiter pulls out a plasma grenade and hurls it at him, but it only knocks down Dengar. "Aaahh!" He yells, grabbing his chest. "I think that grenade broke my ribs!" he exclaims. Boba fires his EE-3 at the elites, but as he reloads, An elite fires his repeater at him, but misses. "Soldiers, into the ruins." Arbiter commands and points to a destroyed city. Boba tries to help Dengar, but Denger dies before healing him is an option. BF: 4 Boba takes Dengar's EE-3 ammo and vibro blade. "Lets go!" shouts Boba. Meanwhile Arbiter and his elites split up and hide. Boba runs into the town and throws his carbine and puts up his fist, neck high. "I'll burn 'em out" he chuckles. An elite jumps from an abandoned house, repeater blazing. The elite blows his whole clip into 4-LOM. LOM falls down, dead. BF: 3 Bossk pulls out an EE-3 and fires at the elite. Arbiter: 3 Bossk reloads his EE-3 and bolts through the town. "Bossk!" yells Boba. An elite jumps from cover and fires at Bossk with his plasma pistol, but misses. Bossk laughs and pulls out a K-11 and fires a round into the elite's arm. The elite holds his arm and sprints to a corner. As Bossk follows he gives off a chuckle, but when he turns the corner the elite stabs him in the face with an energy dagger. BF: 2 Boba sighs and pulls out Dengar's vibro blade. He charges down the pathway. Meanwhile, Arbiter sneaks up behind IG-88 and stabs him with an energy sword. BF: 1 Arbiter yanks his energy sword out of IG and walks toward Boba. Boba turns the corner and the elite jumps out. But he stab the elite in the stomach. Arbiter: 2 An elite jumps from a small house top and cut boba's arm. Boba grabs the scar and stabs at the elite but the elite backs up. Boba jumps at the elite and stabs his leg. The elite growls and slashes at Boba but misses. The elite steps forward and thrust at him again this time hitting him. Boba falls and drops his vibro blade. as the elite gets ready to thrust at Boba, he kicks the elite in the femoral artery, killing him. Arbiter: 1 Arbiter charges at Boba and cuts his arm with a dagger. Boba kicks Arbiter in the shin with his spiked boot. Arbiter picks up Boba and says "You won't kill me, freak." "I get payed, dead or alive." Boba chuckles. Arbiter raises his dagger, but Boba kicks him in the chest twice. Arbiter: Boba walks back to his slave and contacts the man who hired him. "He's dead." Boba says. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Boba may not have better weapons, but his tactics and armor won the fight for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tartarus (by Urbancommando77) Tartarus: 5 Boba: 5 Somewhere along the floodgate on Earth, Tartarus and three brutes patrol the area. Above the team was a brute sniper. The sniper spots Boba and three armored madolorian bounty hunters. The brute aims at a bounty hunter's head but before he could fire, another bounty hunter sneaks up behind him and fires his wrist laser through him. Tartarus: 4 Tartarus sees the hunter and pulls out a carbine. He aims up at the bounty huntr but before he can fire, the hunter fires an EE-3 at the brutes. "What was that?" One of the bounty hunters ask Boba. Boba doesn't say anything and signals the troopers forward. Tartarus aims again at the bounty hunter and fires. The shot blasts into the hunter's neck. Boba: 4 Boba and two of the bounty hunters move towards the flood gate. One of them stop and hand Boba his EE-3 and his dart. Boba aims at the brutes and fires right into ones head. Tartarus: 3 Tartarus and another brute pull out brute plasma rifles and charge at the mandolorians. The brute fire uncontrollably and quickly. Tartarus smacks Boba in the head with the plasma rifle. Boba shakes his head and burns up a brute. Tartarus: 2 Tartarus pulls out one of his spike grenade and throws it at a mandolorian. The grenade explodes and knocks him down. Tartarus then commands his troops to retreat to the phantom. Boba sighs and tells his men to move to the slave 1. The phantom and the Slave engage in combat in the sky. The side of the phantom opens and Tartarus fires his bruteshot into the Slave's engine, destroying it. Boba: 2 Boba gets up and limps over to examine the dead bodies. The phantom lands near them and Tartarus and his last brute grab their weapons. Tartarus roars and swings "The Fist of Rukt". He bolts towards the last surviving hunter. He breaks his ribs open and roars again. Boba: 1 Boba pulls out his vibroblade and charges at the other brute and slices into his neck. Tartarus: 1 Tartarus roars and swipes at Boba but misses. Boba pulls out his sacros and fires several rounds into Tartarus. He throws the sacros to the side. Boba slices Rukt out of Tartarus' hand. Tartarus roars and smacks Boba in the head. Boba kicks Tartarus in the neck. Tartarus: Boba walks to the ruins of the Slave 1 and waits for help... WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion Although Tartarus is strong in huge, Boba has better weapons and armor, giving him an important edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Evil117) Boba Fett walked casually through the covenant ship that requested his audience. The ship in a sense was eerie compared to any ships in the empire by being more sleek, yet strangely mostly bluish-purple in color. The covenant and less advanced humans that used metal based projectile weapons had arrived in his universe from another, during an event that scientist referred to as the great amalgamation. No one knew its cause, but it brought many warriors and evils together. One of the warriors brought by the event was a man named Master Chief John 117 or more commonly referred to as "The Demon " by the prophet aliens that hired. Fett had finally made his way to the ships' command deck and there he was greeted by a strange alien that rested on a mechanical throne hovering just a few feet above the ground. The alien looked out at him, while it stretched out its' long neck and spoke. " The humans of this universe are less of an announce that the ones in mine, you are more advanced and less savage. There is one such savage that needs to be eliminated. Many of the high level members of your empire that I have allied with brought up one name as the best for eliminating unwanted pests!". You Boba Fett will finally rid me of this nuisance of a demon, that has cost my people and I so much! Here is where he was last sighted. " Fett accepted the bounty, which despite the prophets usage of eliminate was dead or alive, with a great purse for a living capture. He left cruiser via Slave One. The master chief was on one of the halos that entered his galaxy during the amalgamation. Master Chief walked along a large metallic structure of the halo ring he had landed on. He was wondering what had happened to the Didact and the few remaining prophets that were struggling to command the covenant remnant after the amalgamation event. He had crashed landed on a halo ring recently during a resonance mission. He needed to get back to Infinity, but he had no way of contacting them. He turned to his only companion a sergeant ranked ODST and said "trooper have you found anything" . The trooper respond " NO..." a missile hit the troopers' destroying his armor and exposing his flesh. The master chief homed in on the launcher of the projectile who was at a distance. He pulled out his sniper rifle. Boba fit took to the air form the rocky area he was hiding in and advanced on the master chiefs' position while firing with his duel blaster pistols. The Spartan was fast avoiding some his laser blasts. He halted in the air and fired a missile from a back mounted launcher. The Master Chief narrowly dodged the blast and his shields collapsed during the explosion. This forced the Spartan to take cover under the wing of his crashed pelican. The Spartan using his enhanced hearing knew the armored assassin was still hovering. He waited for his shields to recharged before rushing out of cover while firing his sniper rifle. Boba was hit by two rounds one in the chest that wobbled him in mid air and the second struck his jetpack causing it to burst and catch fire. The mandalorian while firing at the who was now behind cover, ejected his jetpack and rolled onto the ground. He needed to flush the Spartan out. While firing with one blaster he threw a thermal detonator. It destroyed much of the chiefs cover, causing the Spartan to rush the now grounded mandalorian, while firing an assault rifle. Fett shot out an ensnaring cable at the Spartan in an attempt to stop him. The Spartan gets entangled but breaks free and is now at a very close distance to the bounty hunter. Fett activated his flame thrower and attempted to engulf the Spartan in flame. Master chief dodged the flames and pulled out his assault rifle and fired rounds right at the assassins' chest. The rounds do nothing but dent Fetts' chest plate, and the Spartan closed the distance on the mando and tried to punch him. The Mandalorian was more agile than any non-Spartan the chief had faced. The chief stops and says "who are"? Boba replies "the man that's going to collect your rather large bounty, the prophet promised me tech....but why I'm I telling you this" as he drew a vibro blade and lunged at the Spartan. John drops his assault rifle and pulls out a combat knife, he didn't want to kill his attacker; he wanted answers, as he need to know more about these new humans and this foreign universe. Fett aggressively attacks the chief forcing the Spartan to dodge attack after attack. John was always one step ahead of the mando due his enhanced reflexes. The vibroblade finally struck him, but it was a trap. Master chief grabbed Fetts' arm and squeezed it crushing his humerus. Fett drops to the ground and draws a blaster pistol and lands a clear shot on the Spartans' helmet. It causes his shields to drain to half, but he has time to react , and throws his combat knife, knocking the blaster out of Fetts' hands and badly cuts his target in the process. The mando get ups only partially and says "kill me". Chief walks looks down at the fallen mandalorian and says "I need answers". WINNER: Master Chief Expert's Opinion This was an incredibly close battle. Master Chief only had a slight edge in training. Boba Fett had a tiny edge in armor with his Mandalorian armor that has been known to block lightsabers, against the spartan's energy shields. Weapon wise, Boba had the edge, but with the Chief's augmented strength, speed and more protective (but less durable) armor gave him the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information The author of the original battle was quite biased for Boba Fett during the time of voting, and used a voting system that cleverly counted Boba Fett's less quantitative votes to equal the value of the Chief's votes, clinching a tie. There was much controversy surrounding this voting system, but it ended in being condoned for some time, until it was later brought back up for debate. It was due to a combination of permission from a bureaucrat and the original author that the original simulation is no longer on this page, and that the victor was changed without starting up a blog post for this rematch. Cite. Category:Bios